Another Laid Back Day in Konoha
by Shinobi of the Onyx Sands
Summary: While waiting for Naruto to get back to Konoha and admist training, Sakura finds something she doesn't expect while looking for someone to talk to. SakuraxHinata YURI.
1. Chapter 1:A walk in the woods

Another laid back, lazy day in Konoha left the pink haired Shinobi, Sakura wondering what to do. She had finished her daily duties that she had been given by Lady Tsunade as part of the training she had been enduring during the last year and a half. Now she had the rest of the day to herself to do whatever she wished. Sakura had left the Hokage's mansion and walked over to Ichiraku Ramen hoping to find someone she knew so she could talk for a bit.

All she could think about was how Sasuke had left the village for Orochimaru and betrayed both her and Naruto, who was currently training with Jiraiya in order to become strong enough to bring Sasuke back. Sakura had been doing the same under the teachings of Lady Tsunade. When she wasn't training, Sakura had taken to finding people to talk to just so all the feelings of anger toward Sasuke and the loneliness she felt by Naruto's absence. At first it hadn't helped much, but now after all this time it was starting to work.

She walked into Ichiraku, and just walking into the place brought back memories of Naruto stuffing his face with ramen. Normally she could find at least one person from one of the other teams but today was different. She sat down and ate a small bowl of ramen, waiting to see if someone would stop by, but by the time she had finished no one had. So she decided to finish her walk around Konoha, taking in the lazy afternoon. Soon enough she was distracted by her own thoughts. She was wondering who to go find to talk to.

Normally she would have talked to Ino, but after the whole incident with Ino and Ten Ten, she had found out that Ino was no longer out boy hunting but had turned her interests toward girls. Not that Sakura really objected to the idea of being with another girl, she just couldn't think of Ino that way, partly because she was her rival but also because she was a friend of hers. Ten Ten was out on a mission and Sakura really couldn't waste three whole days just to go to Sunagakure to talk with Temari, So that really only left her with one choice.

No sooner than she had come up with the idea to go find Hinata when she ran into someone. Apologizing to the person she ran into and silently cursing herself for not being more observant like a good kunoichi should be, Sakura gather herself together and stood up. She looked at who she had bumped into and was surprised to see Hinata standing there. Sakura spoke asking a question that she had no idea how it would be answered. "Hey Hinata how would you like to go for a walk with me? I know it sounds a bit odd but I just need someone to talk to." Hinata stood there and blushed. Sakura had no idea of the feelings the shy girl had towards her and probably would never have learned of them if not for today.

Hinata had thrown everyone quite a bit by making sure to hide her true feelings by making it look like she had had a crush on Naruto. It had worked for the longest time but Hinata's teacher, Yuhi Kurenai had found out and had made Hinata confess the whole thing. The whole reason she had picked out Naruto to be the decoy was that he was in the same squad as the one she truly had a crush on, the very same one who had just asked her to go on a walk with. Hinata fidgeted for a second and then nervously replied. "O-Okay, w-where did you want to go?"

"How does a walk in the Konoha forest sound?" Sakura replied. Hinata agreed with a simple nod. On the way there Sakura talked about how training was going and by the time they had reached the forest her conversation had slowly moved on to her feelings. Sakura spoke about how she felt about Sasuke abandoning her and Naruto as well as Konoha, how she felt unappreciated by Naruto. She dove further into her feelings and spoke even more about her inner feelings.

Hinata listened and felt that Sakura should know that at least someone loved her, even if that someone was someone she hadn't even suspected. Lost in thought as to how to breach that subject, something Kurenai had told her needed to be done carefully, Hinata simply followed Sakura's lead as they walked through the forest. It was only when they stopped in a clearing did she leave her reverie of thought.

Sakura stopped to ask Hinata a simple question, "So now that that is all out of my system what would you like to do now?" Sakura had simply expected the shy kunoichi to want only to walk back to her home. Hinata saw this as her chance to tell Sakura what had been on her mind. "I wouldn't mind going back to your place and talking about other things. I-I like being around you Sakura, all I really want is to spend more time with you. That is what I would like to do." Hinata blushed at the thoughts going through her head as she said that. She then gave Sakura a hug, Hinata didn't know why she had done that but it had felt like the right thing to do.

Sakura was a little surprised by how Hinata had responded. She thought to herself, "Is it possible that Hinata likes me? If she does it would have been for a while now for her to say something like that. Is the whole Naruto thing just a cover for her true feelings? Well only one real way to find out." As she was being hugged Sakura smiled at Hinata and then gave her a kiss. Sakura was surprised by the fact that she enjoyed the feeling she got when she had done that. She wondered if she would have done the same under different circumstances, and came to the conclusion that she would have done that anyway.

Hinata was only shocked for a moment as she was kissed and then she just enjoyed it, returning the kiss with a bit more passion. This was more than what she had hoped for when she had started this walk, and she couldn't have asked for more. Everything that day had just fallen into place like it was nothing more than fate itself guiding everything. To everyone but these two, it was just another lazy day in Konoha.

Soon enough the two were just plain making out, their tongues going back and forth like they were wrestling. Sakura couldn't believe how much pleasure this gave her and kept at it until she felt the need to ask a quick question. Breaking the kiss for the quickest of moments Sakura asked Hinata, "Wow you're a good kisser, how about we run as fast as we can to my place and continue this there? We can go as far as we want there, I don't know why but I want this to go much farther than it already has." Sakura wasn't sure why she had said that but what she did know was that now she wanted Hinata in every possible way.

Hinata Smiled and blushed at the same time before replying. "I was hoping that you would say that. We should hurry, I can't wait much longer. I feel the same way about this whole thing. I too want it to go farther than it has." Hinata kissed Sakura again and they both hurried off to Sakura's home.

(Author's note: It's been awhile since I last put something up here so hopefully fans of my other stuff will read this as well. This story has been kicking around my head for a while and I thought I would never get to writing it so hopefully you all enjoy this story. Please read and review.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	2. Chapter 2: Three words aren't enough

Rushing as fast as they could through Konoha's forest, the two girls seemed to be trying to set a speed record for the path they chose. Soon enough they were back in the streets of Konoha; running through them, sometime even having to use buildings as a way to get around some the slower moving people who were simply enjoying the day. More than once on their way through town the girls heard, "Hey! Watch where you're going! You're going to run someone over" This was met with immediate disregard; the girls were focused on only one thing: each other. It had taken them just a simple five minutes to reach Sakura's house, a trip that would have normally taken fifteen minutes.

As soon as they both caught their breath they started to kiss again. Hinata was the one that had started the kiss this time. She put as much passion as she could into the kiss. She knew that Sakura was enjoying it by the small sounds coming from her. The usually shy kunoichi now had nothing to really be shy about, after all she knew where this was all going and she couldn't afford to be shy. She wanted to be with Sakura in every way possible and she had been given a chance she knew better than to pass up.

Sakura's feeling's felt to her like they were going around on a spinning wheel and she had lost her control of them. This whole day had turned out different than she had expected, all she thought she was going to do that day was just talk to someone about how she felt and now here she was with someone who had fallen for her a long time back but only now had the courage to admit it. Sakura broke the kiss to speak softly, "This day has turned out better than I thought it would. Now, show me a side of you that no one has ever really seen. I love you Hinata."

Hinata smiled at Sakura's words and replied, "I love you too Sakura. Now you just relax and let me take over for a bit, don't worry though, I'll let you have your fun too." She giggled slightly as she kissed Sakura again. Hinata's hands slowly caressed each curve of Sakura's body before finding the zipper that held her top together. She then undid the zipper and then pulled off Sakura's top. She smiled and removed the under-armor Sakura wore as well, finally revealing the soft skin of the pink haired kunoichi. Her hands went to Sakura's breasts and slowly massaged them, listening to the soft sounds the other was making.

Sakura was softly moaning the whole time Hinata was massaging her nipples and started to moan a bit louder as Hinata slid one hand down Sakura's upper body. The other hand soon followed and Sakura felt her skirt and underwear being slid down her legs and off her body. She moaned a just a bit louder as she felt Hinata's touch trace a line up her legs and then around her most sensitive area. The sounds she was making grew more frequent as she felt Hinata's fingers enter her and start to gently push back and forth on every spot of pleasure Sakura knew she had and a few she apparently had yet to learn where they were, but Hinata was teaching her how to find them in the most enjoyable way possible.

Hinata knew that she was doing everything she could to pleasure Sakura. Hinata continued playing with Sakura using her fingers as she started to trail a line of kisses down Sakura's body. When she reached where her fingers had been playing, Hinata slowly licked around the soaked opening before entering Sakura with her tongue. She moved her tongue back and forth around one of the spots that had obviously provided more pleasure, Sakura arched a bit to let Hinata in more and moaned loudly as she finally came.

The wave of pleasure that had gone through Sakura at that moment was indescribable, she had felt just about every emotion that had been involved at their highest. her body slowly relaxed as the waves of her orgasm passed. Sakura sighed with content and then looked at Hinata and smiled. "That, was amazing Hinata." Sakura said, "Now it's my turn." Sakura wasted very little time in removing Hinata's clothes as they kissed again. It surprised Sakura how soft Hinata's skin was given how the Hyuuga clan fought and what they must endure during training. She let her hands wander over Hinata's body as she continued to kiss her. She traced small circles around Hinata's nipples before travelling further down. Sakura knew exactly what to do to ensure Hinata got as much as she had out of all this.

Hinata was surprised by how Sakura's touch felt. Even after being inside that girl it was still more of a turn on for her just to be touched in this way. She moaned softly as Sakura's hands drew circles around her nipples, and knew what was coming next as she felt Sakura's hands gently trace their way down. She let out a loud moan as she felt a finger slide inside of her. It was a dream come true for her, a dream she had often had but had always suspected would never come to fruition but here she was, it was really happening and she couldn't be happier.

Sakura used the finger she had inside of Hinata to play around the areas that caused the most pleasure as she slowly worked kisses down Hinata's body, following the example Hinata had set earlier figuring that it would give as much pleasure as she had gotten out of it, and the sounds Hinata was making seemed to prove her right. The trail of kisses was unbroken all the way down until Sakura finally put her tongue inside and settled on licking the most sensitive of spots as she continued to play with others with her finger.

Hinata finally came after a few minutes of Sakura pleasuring her like that, and she let out a moan of pleasure and relief. She finally relaxed after a bit and Sakura snuggled up with her, holding Hinata in her arms. Hinata was the first to speak after the long silence, "I don't know how you would take it but what would you say if I asked you to spend every day with me? I don't mean live separately either, I want to be with you, Sakura, now and forever. I love you"

Sakura was surprised by Hinata's question but at the same time it was one she had wanted to hear. Her reply would be from the heart and she knew it, it would be what she truly wanted. She felt so stupid now after figuring it all out that it hadn't been Sasuke or Naruto all this time that would have reciprocated her feelings, it was another kunoichi who was more loving than anyone Sakura knew or even thought could be. It was Hinata, all this time hiding behind that shy exterior. Sakura spoke after a short moment, "Of course Hinata. I love you as well, even if it did take me a while to figure it all out. I would love to live with you, in fact we can live here, at my place."

She kissed Hinata one more time before speaking again, "So, you going to spend the night here and wake up with me in the morning and every day from here on out? Of course we'll have to gather your things from the Hyuuga household and explain a few things to everyone but that can wait until tomorrow." Hinata immediately replied, "Of course, everything can wait until tomorrow morning" Hinata then Kissed Sakura and a few hours of cuddling later saw the two asleep in each other's arms.

(Here's the second chapter. Enjoy! The reason for it being so late is that I got stuck trying to get the whole scene to work out right and I think I finally got it to work. there's definitely going to be one more chapter, possibly more if the reviews say they want this to keep going. read, Review and most of all enjoy.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	3. Chapter 3: All Along the Watchtower

Sunrise over Konoha had been Sakura's favorite time of day for the longest time. Since she had entered into the academy she had made it a point to get up early enough to watch the sunrise. She had not missed a single day since the first time she had watched it, that was until today. Sunrise found Sakura still sleeping in the arms of Hinata, both them looking content and happy even in their sleep. Sunrise was not the only thing that had found Sakura asleep, her mentor Tsunade sat on a nearby windowsill watching the two of them sleep. Tsunade smiled and decided to let the girl sleep in, just this once. After all it looked like she had finally found happiness. Leaving a small note on the table Tsunade left as quietly as she had arrived. The day was already shaping up to be just another laid back day in Konoha, nothing too interesting going on but then again nothing was threatening the village, it was just the calm of peace or a very long silence before a storm the likes of which could change the world. Tsunade would always wonder which one it was as each day dawned, as did everyone else that knew what she did.

Sakura finally woke two hours after sunrise. She stretched and hugged the still sleeping Hinata. Sakura watched Hinata for a moment before getting out of bed._ "She looks so cute when she's asleep" _Sakura thought to herself as she got dressed. Sakura had almost finished getting dressed when she noticed the note Tsunade had left her. it read "Sakura, good to see you found someone. Enjoy the day it is yours to do with as you wish, although I have a fair idea of what you'll end up doing for most of it. One thing that you should do though and I'm sure you have already thought of this, is that you should tell Lord Hyuuga Hiashi about all of this right away, as well as your own parents. This will be the only thing I ask that you do today. Give Hinata my regards, you both have my congratulations. Signed, Tsunade" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, she was sure Tsunade was going to give her something to do but had instead opted to give her the day off.

She heard Hinata stir behind her and turned around and was promptly hugged and kissed. "Good morning beautiful" Hinata said as she walked over to where her clothes were. "I should be the one saying that to you Hinata." said Sakura, "You look absolutely stunning, not to mention the fact that you are adorable when you sleep." Hinata blushed at that comment ,not out of shyness but because no one had ever said those things about her and truly meant them. She kissed Sakura again and then got dressed. "Do we have any idea of how we're going to tell Father?" Hinata asked. Sakura was a bit unsure how she would exactly discuss it with Lord Hyuuga be she had some idea. "Don't worry Hinata I'm sure he'll understand once we tell him. I have no idea how my parents are going to take it. They may just take it in stride which is the best I can hope for." Hinata nodded and they left Sakura's place.

The two of them took their time walking around Konoha on their way to their parents houses. Hinata's was up first as it would present the bigger challenge and it was also a bit farther away so it gave them time to think. They talked about their respective pasts as they walked, they also discussed what each one would like done to them by the other, most of that was done in whispers and other gestures. They stopped to get something to eat at Ichiraku. No sooner had they sat down to eat than Ino unceremoniously sat down right next to the two of them. "I hear that you two are an official couple now. is that true Sakura?" The sudden appearance of Ino had spooked Sakura so much she found herself at a loss for words. Hinata was the one who answered for her by holding Sakura around the waist and giving her a kiss. "Of course we're a couple Ino, as of yesterday actually." Hinata's reply was so short and to the point that Ino had no ready reply and she had simply walked off.

Her words were however heard by someone they hadn't expected to be there. "Is this true Daughter?" Came the imposing voice of Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata thought she was going to faint outright but Sakura was right there with a reply. "Lord Hyuuga I love Hinata and nothing will ever change that. I hope you conceded to our wishes which are simply to be together as a couple. We both love each other and I hope you understand that." Sakura was fervently praying inside her mind that Hiashi would accept it and part of her felt it was going to come to a fight.

Hiashi merely nodded and said one simple thing, "If you truly wish to be with her then you must marry her. That is my only requirement, Hyuuga house rules state that the next head of the family must either be married at the time of their ascendance or be betrothed to someone, it makes no distinction of whether the couple has to be of opposite genders. I appreciate you being able to be truthful Haruno Sakura, if you had not been I would not have given you my approval."

Hinata and Sakura could not believe that it had been that simple to win Hiashi over. They hugged and kissed each other and immediately agreed to Hiashi's terms. Sakura then felt a hand being put on her shoulder. It was that of her mother who spoke quietly, "I agree with Lord Hyuuga, Sakura. His terms are fair enough to be my terms for allowing you to keep Hinata. Tsunade told us both that this would be a likely place for you two to show up this morning so she orchestrated the meeting. Hiashi and I had a long talk before you two came here. All the two of you had to do was prove that you really did love each other for us to have approved of the relationship, along with the fact that you had to agree to Hiashi's terms. Now go on and enjoy the rest of your day. I'm happy for you two"

Sakura smiled, thanked her mother and Hiashi and then hugged and kissed Hinata. They both walked out of Ichiraku and slowly walked around, holding hands. Hinata was smiling and probably could not have been happier. Sakura spoke after a little while, "So, want to go back to my place and finish up a great day with amazing sex?" Hinata's reply was to grab Sakura around the waist, pulling her into a long passionate kiss. "Do you need to ask when you know the answer?" was Hinata's reply. They tried to take their time getting back but their impulses took over and they started running. They both knew that a marriage to each other was in the very near future, but right now they wanted nothing more than to be with each other in every way possible. Sunset was always easier to catch than the sunrise.

(Here's the third chapter. For some reason while I wrote this I was listening to Jimi Hendrix's "All Along the Watchtower" hence the name of the chapter, as well as it appearing as a hidden meaning. Anyway read, review and as always enjoy)


End file.
